


FIRST STEPS

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo



Series: WILLING TO TRY [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: "💡!!"The journey to lovers is over for Edgar Reade and Tasha Zapata(well...nearly, let's say)Short fics mostly centering around Zapata and Reade, though Janeand Kurt Weller are included Maggie Green and OA Zidan havetheir place in it as well





	1. U EARNED IT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [WordsofSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [AtlanticSamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticSamm/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [bloodywhitetears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodywhitetears/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [marciejayo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marciejayo), [dancergrl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts).

Patterson starts talking as soon as she enters her best friend's apartment. Yawning, she  
looks at her watch, announcing the time as 0316am.

P: I'm here, now WHAT is so GEE DEE important it couldn't wait until...

Z: (so impatient that she interrupts): I'm in love with Reade!

P: Haaaa...now THERE'S a plot twist!

Z: I think I KNEW IT all along; all of that shit from my past, the way that I've had to literally  
BATTLE my way through life...I've been getting in my own way with him-and I just decided  
that enough is enough.

P: And you came to this exactly HOW?

Z: (so giddy that she cackles): _THERAPY_, Bitch!


	2. LET'S BEGIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure of their personal relationship

Natasha Zapata's usually serious (some might say DOUR) disposition has been replaced by  
one of happiness, of joviality, even. She smiles more, jokes with co-worker outside the CIRG  
team. and presents an overall 'changed' outlook, which is much noticed. The reason for this 'new'  
Zapata is NOT known to everyone: her new relationship with Edgar Reade, newly appointed Assistant  
Director (when Kurt Weller stepped-down, tochase leads on his disapperaed spouse Jane, the position  
was offered, and Reade accepted). Today her mood is more sunny than usual: today she and Reade sign  
documentation reporting their intimate relationship. She'd been reluctant, not wanting to jinx it; he is more  
certain, and after a week, convinces her.

Director Pennington has the paperwork in his office, and when Reade arrives, the two are given a one final  
opportunity to sign or shred the disclosure. They each sign, as does Pennington. That is now that: Tasha is  
free to move in to Reade's condo, marry, procreate, whatever they might desire. Zapata reports directly to  
JAKE KEATON, Deputy Director, CIA. She's attached to the CIRG, only under the auspices of CIA.

Edgar, who has been chasing her for at least the past two years, might be even more content than Zapata.  
For the first time, they leave for home, in full view of their fellow agents. No more hiding. Their love is on  
full display, for all to see.


	3. GETTING PERSONAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What EXACTLY is going on with OA and Maggie?
> 
> There's also a twist: OA is adating Mona Nazari; Maggie has been  
seeing some one as well (a man she met in her regular coffee shop)

TEXTING (SEXTING?) between Maggie Green and OA Zidan

**********************************

MB: are u up Babe?

OAZ: when's the last time u saw me NOT 🥍?

MB: haha...missed u tonite

OAZ: yeh-she'gettin suspicious

MB: my friend as well-kinda 👃y...i sent him home

OAZ: so u alone...wacha doin'

MB: 🤪 po'n

OAZ: don bullshit me! really!?

MB: i 🧡🧡🧡🧡 p'on...like it when it's REAL NAAASTY! 😜

OAZ: well Damn

MB: yep yep

OAZ: s'gud?

MB: egyptian guy...reminds me of someone

OAZ: 🎵 hol on! i'm cummin! hol on! cause i;m cummin!🎵

MB: your gurl?

OAZ: handling it...see u in 30?

MB: yessir


End file.
